Joren (Fobok)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Abyssal Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 12 +0 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +0 (10 pts) CHA: 00 +0 (5 pts, +2 human) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' Max-2 HP: 05 = + CON (-1) + FC (0) Sorcerer + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: -1 = (0) + CON (-1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30/20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80', 2-hand, P Claws x2 (Bloodline ability): Attack: +2 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2, Special: 6 rounds per day Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer (Human) Human Sorcerer: Add one spell known from Sorcerer spell list, one level below highest spell level Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at first level Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline: Abyssal Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell of the summoning subschool, the creatures summoned gain DR/good equal to 1/2 your sorcerer level (minimum 1). This does not stack with any DR the creature might have. Claws: Melee +2 x2, 1d4 damage, natural weapons Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Arcane Strike (Level 1): As a swift action, give +1 to weapons for 1 round, counts as magic for DR. Weapon Finesse (Human Level 1): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, spiked chain, or natural weapons, use dex instead of str for attack rolls. Eschew Materials (Sorcerer): No need for spell materials 1 gp or less. Simple Weapon Proficiency - All (Sorcerer): Proficient in all simple weapons. Traits Child of the Temple: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (nobility) and Knowledge (religion) checks, and one of these skills (Knowledge (Religion)) is always a class skill for you. Focused Mind: You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 +1 +0 Bluff +7 +1 +3 +3 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +3 0 0 +3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 +3 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +3 0 0 +3 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 +3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +6 +1 +3 +1 +1 (trait bonus) Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +3 0 0 +3 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +3 0 0 +3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Survival +3 0 0 +3 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Detect Magic * Burning Hands * Spell Name * Light * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (30) 9 gp 0.3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Holy Symbol (Silver) 25 gp 1 lb = Totals: 85.00 gp 25.8 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -85 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 71 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5'7" Weight: 155 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Caucasian Appearance: skinny, fragile-looking, looks like he's never done much physical labour Demeanor: excitable, out to prove himself, compassionate, occasional short temper Background Generations ago, a member of the Claesson family had a run-in with a demon. Nobody knows the details, the family doesn't talk about it, but ever since a trace of demon's blood has run through their veins. They tried to deny it, but every now and then a reminder shows up, a reminder like Joren. Joren seemed to be a normal child at birth, and his first few years were happy. His father was a blacksmith in the city of Venza, and his mother and siblings helped run the business. They weren't wealthy, but there was always food on the table and the safety of family. Everything changed when Joren was six. An argument with his older brother got heated and Joren snapped. The next thing he knew, his brother was laying crying on the ground, bleeding from deep claw marks on his chest. To his surprise, Joren's family didn't want him anymore. They left him with a priest of Hinotheus, asking him to save Joren from his 'evil nature'. From that day forward Joren was raised at the Temple. There they recognized that he wasn't evil, but a sorcerer. Over the years to follow, Joren learn to control his power while also learning the morality to resist the evil of his bloodline. As the priests became his family, he learned the worship Hinotheus, as they did. He studied hard to be a priest, but though he mastered everything else, he lacked the divine connection to be a cleric. He turned to the head of the Temple shortly after turning sixteen. The Cleric told him that Hinotheus was waiting to see proof that he was willing and able to do good despite his blood. If he could prove he could be good with the power he had now, then, perhaps, Hinotheus would answer his prayers. So, finally, Joren left the temple for the first time in a decade. Taking what money and supplies he had, he set out, looking for a chance to prove his worth. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1